Invierno y Arándanos I
by Gabrielle2
Summary: El invierno ha llegado con sus fríos brazos a la Antigua Grecia, Xe y Gabs se enterarán de lo que es bueno


Invierno y Arándanos  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno, Xenite, (a menos que seas un crío que ni idea sabe lo que es un Xenite y menos porque carajos llegaste a este fic ¬.¬ ), sabes perfectamente que los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess son propiedad unica y exclusiva de MCA/Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, benditos sean esos puñeteros productores, que daría yo porque los personajillos fuesen míos ( y los actores ídem ^.^ ).  
  
Vioencia/Sexo: ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. violencia?? Mmmhh, depende de lo que entiendas por ella. En tanto el sexo. ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. también depende de lo que entiendas por él. Solo espero que no te urjas si un "centinela" se levanta. ::observa alrededor:: O si por alguna extraña razón se hacer "círculos ardientes" (no preguntes y lee ). Mi definición de sexo puede incluir panteras en tutú con una graaaan cantidad de chocolate. espera, eso no sonó tan bien como esperaba.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales: Comenzamos con la lista, bueno a las únicas personas que definitivamente casi me apalean para que continuara escribiendo: Lady Kam ( o Lady In Red, como lo deseen) que tiene una paciencia de santos con esta irremediable Xenite; a Dolly (tómatelo como la oveja clonada o Dolly Parton, ambas definiciones sirven) que me torturó para que terminara luego la parte III, a Midori porque me dio ánimos para escribir y leer mi FF en público y a mi adorada Osito, que fue la otra que me mantuvo pegada al ordenador escribiendo. Gracias. (Me siento como alguna Miss Universo o algo: "sí. a veces. GRACIAS!" ).  
  
Escríbeme: Si la quieres subir en tu página, criticarme con laureles o retarme a muerte, o darme cualquier idea, contáctame a acrid_blood@hotmail.com. Por lo general ando colgada a la línea ::mira con inocencia:: es adictivo, lo sabes.  
  
Bueno, basta de blah blah. Y POR FIN!! Mi primer fanfiction, he aquí ante tus ojillos! Tan tan taaaan!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Hace siete lunas que ha llegado el invierno a los caminos de la Princesa Guerrera y su bardo. Habían dejado la taberna de una pequeña villa como cinco horas atrás y el frío calaba sus huesos.  
  
Gabrielle está muy ausente, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, quien sabe que pensará, se decía para si misma Xena; tal vez pueda conversar una conversación y conseguir que mi pequeña rubia me cuente alguna historia.  
  
-Ehh. Gabrielle, te has fijado lo lindo que se ven los prados en invierno -. Dijo Xena tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Mmmh. qué? Oh, si los prados, claro son muy blancos -. Contestó la bardo fijando su mirada al suelo- son bastante blancos.  
  
-Que te ocurre, Gab?  
  
-Como?... a mi? No, nada, porque lo dices, Xena? -. Gabrielle seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, nada me pasa, CLARO! Como decirle que me estoy por enfermar de celos.  
  
-Como que nada? Si antes de que nos topáramos con Hércules, hace unas tres horas atrás, no parabas de hablar -. Xena trataba de buscar los ojos de su acompañante.  
  
Argh!! Ese Hércules! Que te devora con la mirada, Xena, y tú no dejas de hacerle ojitos, no puedo saltar en un pie de alegría! Esos ojos azules deberían ser solo míos, míos! No de ese cabeza de músculo que por ser hijo de Zeus se cree una divinidad.  
  
-.MALDITA SEA!!! -. Exclamó Gabrielle a los cuatro vientos.  
  
-Gabrielle!! Esa boquita -. La miró sobre saltada la guerrera; que ganas de que esa boquita sea solo mía, pensó para sí.  
  
-Oh-O, lo siento, es que.. es que me golpee mi pie contra un roca que no vi -. Gabrielle, tienes que tomar clases de mentiras, no sabes como mentir! Como te va a creer una mujer tan astuta como la que tienes a tu lado.  
  
-De verdad? Te duele mucho? Si quieres monta encima de Argo, yo caminaré-. Se me rompe el corazón al verla sufrir, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, mi bardo adorada.  
  
Xena bajó de un salto de su yegua, tomó por la cintura a Gabrielle, que ante este contacto se estremeció y no pasó desapercibido ante Xena, la montó obre Argo y comenzaron otra vez su camino. Comenzaba a oscurecer y debían encontrar un refugio para poder pasar la noche, unos metros más allá había un claro con una cueva que se veía bastante "cómoda".  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Se encaminaron al claro, dejaron a Argo amarrada a un trono de árbol que había dentro de la cueva. Descargaron las mantas, unos pocos víveres y por supuesto, los pergaminos de la bardo.  
  
-Gabrielle, podrías acomodar las mantas y elegir los víveres para hacer una cena, mientras yo voy por leña?  
  
-Por supuesto. . como quieres el orden de las mantas?  
  
-Pues no lo sé, acomódalas una al lado de la otra. - así estaré cerca de ti- .como por ese sector, ya que esas piedras serán la base de la fogata de esta noche.  
  
Así, Xena se alejó, dejando a Gabrielle acomodando las cosas; no pasaron cinco minutos y la rubia sintió unos ruidos fuera de la cueva. "Xena.?" susurró Gabby, con un poco de miedo que le corría por la espalda; para su sorpresa eran dos lobos, bastante grandes; Gabrielle quiso echar a correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Los lobos se acercaban con un aliento que se podía ver en la penumbra del ocaso, nuestra bardo retrocedió, se encontró con el chakram y la espada de Xena, "Puedo matar a estos lobos, puedes hacerlo Gabrielle", en un rápido movimiento, tomo ambas armas, lanzó el chakram sobre el primero, hiriéndolo de muerte en el pecho. Empuñó espada y comenzó a luchar con el segundo, que la mordió en el brazo derecho, con la furia en las venas, Gabrielle atravesó el corazón del lobo en un parpadeo. El otro que agonizaba, se arrastró donde estaba la joven y de arañó su pierna izquierda, la bardo correspondió atravesando la espada en la quijada del animal. Limpió el lugar, las armas y comenzó a sacarle la piel a ambos cuerpos inertes, Xena se demoraba bastante. Había pasado poco más de una hora, cuando Gabrielle había creado una capa que se amarraba al cuello y se abrocha hasta el pecho; la dejó en una esquina para que se secara y que fuese una sorpresa para su amiga.  
  
-Gabrielle!! -. Exclamó Xena desde el claro-. Ayúdame con esto, quieres?  
  
-Voy, voy!  
  
Gabrielle fue al encuentro y se sorprendió al ver dos cuerpos de venado sobre la espalda de su guerrera, "WOW!! Comeremos como diosas esta noche!" fue a lo único que atinó a decir. Ambas mujeres acarrearon los venados y la leña a la cueva. Xena prendió fuego y cortó la jugosa carne de los dos animales que había encontrado, mientras Gabrielle elegía los condimentos. El fuego ardía y la comida se cocinaba mientras ambas amigas se preocupaban de lo suyo.  
  
-Donde están mis pergaminos, Xena? -. Dijo Gabrielle sin mirarla.  
  
-Cerca de Argo-. Dijo extrañada al no encontrar la mirada de Gabrielle- te ocurre algo conmigo, Gab?  
  
-No-. Respondió secamente. Sintió que algo extraño le recorría por la espalda, como una corriente eléctrica, se volteó y encontró unos ojos azules como el mar clavados en ella.  
  
-Estás indiferente conmigo  
  
-Es sólo que. -pensó un poco, estaba apunto de cometer una locura - quiero escribir en mis pergaminos y no los encuentro.  
  
Gabrielle corrió hacia Argo, allí estaban sus preciados escritos, los tomó, se sentó cerca del fuego y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Xena la miraba de reojo, sin perderse ni un solo movimiento de esa maravillosa figura que se encontraba a dos metros de sí. Como me gustaría conocer tu corazón, pequeña bardo. Has estado conmigo casi cuatro inviernos contando este, siempre me alegras la vida con tus historias, pero hace ya dos días que estás como ausente. Que cruza por tu corazón, amor mío?  
  
"Si pudiese caer dentro del cielo El tiempo pasaría desapercibido Porque caminaría 1000 millas Salo para mirarte, solo para abrazarte Esta noche.  
  
Porque todo está tan erróneo Y no quiero dejarte saber Que me ahogo con tus recuerdos No quiero dejar ir todo esto No quiero."  
  
Gabrielle continuaba escribiendo en sus pergaminos y Xena comenzaba a inquietarse con el silencio que había en la cueva, de pronto escuchó un leve gemido de dolor, se volteó y vio a su amiga que se inspeccionaba una gran herida en su brazo.  
  
-Oye! Que te ocurrió allí? Déjame ver.  
  
-No es nada, Xe. ou!  
  
-Sí, es algo, estás sangrando Gabrielle, que ocurrió cuando yo no estuve?-. Xena la interrogó con los ojos- -Bueno, es que a los pocos minutos que te fuiste unos lobos llegaron al lugar.y.. OU! Cuidado!-. Xena trataba de ser lo más delicada posible con la piel de la bardo- bueno. y yo los maté con tu chakram y tu espada..no me retes por usar tus armas.  
  
-QUE??!! Cómo pudiste arriesgarte? -. Xena no lo podía creer, sus ojos casi desorbitados miraban a Gabby con ternura y preocupación- Pudiste haber muerto, Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle se levantó, fue al lugar donde había dejado la capa para Xena, la inspeccionó y advirtió que ya estaba seca. La tomó y la llevó donde se encontraba la guerrera, que por su parte no había quitado un ojo de ella.  
  
-Toma, la hice para ti con la piel de los lobos-. Gabrielle se reflejó en los ojos vidriosos de Xena, nadie nunca había estado en peligro por ella- Espero que te quede bien. y que te guste.  
  
-Gabrielle, no debiste.  
  
-Claro que si, me has salvado la vida mas de un millón de veces, debo pagártelo de alguna forma.  
  
Basta con que solo estás a mi lado, dijo para sí Xena. Se probó la capa, le quedaba pintada y la abrigaba del frío. "Muchas gracias, Gabrielle", ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos y luego se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas mantas.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
A la mañana siguiente, nevaba lo suficiente como para no poder seguir con la caminata, Argo estaba absolutamente congelado, Xena se preocupó de encender la fogata, Gabrielle cocinó la carne de venado que se mantuvo muy fresca gracias a la nieve. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Argo se echó al lado de la fogata, Gabrielle le dio unas finas hierbas junto con su pasto habitual y se dispusieron a desayunar.  
  
Luego del desayuno, Gabrielle salió al claro y recorrió el lugar, hacía un frío de mil demonios, pero no quería quedarse en la cueva. Encontró un río cubierto de hielo y se dispuso a "patinar" sobre él; no había dado ya dos pasos y su trasero quedó pegado al hielo, no alegó y de levantó. Luego de patinar un poco, comenzó a acercarse a la orilla para regresar.  
  
Xena se encontraba sola, con Argo, frente a la fogata. Gabrielle está demorando mucho, iré a buscarla. "Argo cuida el campamento, si ves a Gabrielle, resopla fuerte, me entendiste", obtuvo de respuesta un resoplido cariñoso.  
  
Ya era más de media día cuando Gabrielle, al intentar acercarse a la orilla, tropezó con un pedazo de hielo que sobresalía del resto y cayó, acto seguido un crujido ensordecedor se escuchó por debajo de ella.  
  
-XENA!!!!! -. Alcanzó a gritar antes de caer al agua congelada.  
  
Xena caminaba en dirección opuesta al río donde había caído Gabrielle, pero alcanzó a oír un leve "Xena.."  
  
-GABRIELLE!!??-. La guerrera comenzó a correr en dirección al río.  
  
Al llegar allí, no vio nada extraño, se paseo unos 5 minutos y luego se subió sobre un árbol. Su corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de la rubia bajo el hielo, bajó de un solo salto y llegó al río, golpeó el hielo. .en solo 2 minutos Gabrielle estaba sobre los fuertes brazos de su amiga que la llevó a la cueva.  
  
-Gabrielle. Gabrielle.. Gabrielle.. -. Xena le susurraba al oído.  
  
No había respuesta, estaba en un estado de hipotermia bastante grave, Xena se sacó la capa de piel de lobo y la puso alrededor de Gabrielle, encendió fuego, preparó sopa, trató de alimentarla y mantenerla caliente.  
  
-Gabrielle. mi bardo.. no te vayas, te necesito conmigo.. -. Los azules y profundos ojos de la guerrera comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Gabrielle. tu compañía no le hace falta a Hades.. Te necesito.. Te amo, Gabrielle.  
  
Xena se inclina, besa su frente, el contacto de sus labios con el cuerpo frío de la bardo la hace estremecer, la guerrera toma la muñeca de Gabrielle, su pulso es débil, pero comienza a avivarse. Xena acurruca a la rubia sobre su pecho, frente al fuego, le comienza a cantar suavemente.  
  
"Cada respiro que des Y cada movimiento que hagas Cada lazo que rompas, Cada paso que des, Te estaré observando.  
  
Dum, da dum. Dum, dum dum.  
  
Cada simple día, Y cada palabra que digas, Cada juego que juegues Cada noche que te quedes Te estaré observando.  
  
Dum, dum dum. Dum, da dum.  
  
Sueño en la noche y Lo único que veo es tu rostro Miro a mi alrededor y No puedo reemplazarte Me siento tan fría y Ruego por tu abrazo Sigo llorando, amor por favor.  
  
Dum, da dum. Dum, dum dum. Dum, dum dum. Dum, da dum."  
  
Así, Xena cayó en los brazos de Morfeo junto a Gabrielle, con la esperanza de que su amiga abriera sus ojos por la mañana.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Gabrielle se movió levemente, cuando comprendió en que estado se encontraba, quiso volver a dormir, pero sintió alrededor suyo los brazos de Xena, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, deseó quedarse para siempre allí, tan cómoda, tibia, en los brazos de la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
-Mmmhh. -. Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.  
  
Xena despertó ante tal murmullo, comprendió que su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de la bardo y se estremeció, haciéndose notar lo suficiente.  
  
-Xena.. -. Susurró Gabrielle- Estás.. despierta?  
  
-Gabrielle. como te encuentras? -. Habló en voz baja la guerrera sobre el cuello de la bardo.  
  
Ante aquel signo, Gabrielle pareció entrar en estado de coma, el aliento de ella sobre su cuello la hizo entrar en el Monte Olimpo, "oh por todos los dioses" pensó para sí, "Gabrielle enfoca, chiquilla, enfoca".  
  
-Gabrielle? -. Repitió mientras de recostaba mirando desde arriba a la rubia que tenía, aún, sus ojos verdes tras sus cortinas.  
  
-Ohhm? Qué?, cómo fue el soplido. DIGO! la pregunta? -. Un tono rojizo cubrió sus suaves mejillas.  
  
-Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Yo, claro! -.dijo levantándose de un salto; hubo un crujido, un poco de sangre y un: "Ooou"- bueno. a juzgar por mis apariencias, no estoy tan bien como me sentí.  
  
-Cuándo? -. Inquirió Xena.  
  
-Cuándo qué? -. Gabrielle fijo sus ojos verdes sobre su herida en la pierna y luego en el brazo.  
  
-Que cuándo te sentiste bien? Hace unos momentos dijiste: "No estoy tan bien como me SENTÍ" -. Xena trataba de buscar su perdición, los ojos de Gabrielle.  
  
-AAH. -. Gabrielle, que muy concentrada en sus rasguños estuvo apunto de decir "al sentir tu piel", pero atinó a tiempo- .bueno, cuando estaba en brazos.  
  
Los ojos de Xena se abrieron de par en par, sus miradas se encontraron, la guerrera se ahogó en el verde esmeralda de los ojos de la bardo, "di que fue en mis brazos, que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. pero cómo piensas esto Xena! No le robes su inocencia."  
  
-. de Morfeo -.Terminó por fin Gabrielle, con un poco de nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo- Por qué? -.mmhh. curiosidad -. Xena trató de evitar un gesto de desilusión con una sonrisa forzada - Que hay de cenar.?  
  
-Cenar?? Pero si antes de irme al río desayunamos, eso fue como hace una hora atrás - Gabrielle fijó sus ojos en la guerrera.  
  
-Perdiste la noción del tiempo, cuando fuiste al río eran pasado medio día, te rescaté del agua, congelada, apunto de irte con el Dios Oscuro alrededor de las tres de la tardo... -. Pensó en lo que ocurrió después, pero lo resumió bastante bien- regresamos aquí prendí fuego, y te recosté. De eso han pasado unas ocho horas..?  
  
Gabrielle se sentó al otro lado del fuego, mirando a Xena a través de las llamas; esa mujer la había salvado por enésima vez, como era que aún la dejaba seguirla por sus caminos y aventuras. esa guerrera, esa Yo-Soy- Destructora-De-Pueblos, la quería.. Como a una hermana que nunca tuvo, pero como deseaba que fuese como mujer; Gabrielle, como puedes pensar estas cosas. Creo que no me queda otra que hacer la cena. aunque no tengo nada de "esa" hambre. porque me mira con esa cara??!! Que cara tengo?!  
  
Su cara se ve tan hermosamente bella, perece una verdadera diosa, mi Diosa rubia de ojos profundamente verdes. iluminada... eterna... y tranquila, debería ella saber como la deseo? Que la amo, que posee mi alma, mi corazón y que ni si quiera lo sabe; que con solo mirarme me derrito, que por una sonrisa suya ganaría mil batallas, que al verla triste le regalaría el mundo entero para alegrarla. Ella es pasión y determinación, astucia e inteligencia, sabiduría y belleza. y mucho más, en una envoltura que detiene mi respiración y remece mi corazón.  
  
-Xena..-. Me saca de mis pensamientos, la estuve mirando sin parpadear durante unos minutos - Xena. que te ocurre? Porque me miras así?  
  
-Porque aún no te has movido para preparar la cena -. Digo rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona  
  
-Que chistosita, yo, recién saliendo de una hipotermia y ya me estás mandando-. Pero no me importa, haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi guerrera de la oscuridad que hace que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho con solo mirarme con esos inmensos ojos azules, más azules que el propio Poseidón- Haré una sopa. con el poco de carne de ciervo que quedo de anoche.  
  
-Me parece apetitoso -. Me sonríe tiernamente, y yo. ahhh yo vuelo por los aires, ella me hace subir a los cielos y bajar con una sola sonrisa suya - Avísame cuando esté listo, quieres? Limpiaré mi Chakram.  
  
Xena se volteó, se levantó de su lugar, cogió su Chakram y se volvió a sentar, esta vez de espaladas a Gabrielle. Al comenzar a pulirlo, tocó la mera coincidencia de de ver, reflejado en su arma, el maravilloso cuerpo de su bardo que, con mucha agilidad a pesar de las heridas, preparaba el banquete de esa noche. "Dum, da dum. Dum, dum dum. Dum, dum dum. Dum, da dum."  
  
Xena se detuvo en seco, Gabrielle tarareaba la canción que le había cantado mientras se encontraba en coma. como habrá escuchado aquella canción si ni si quiera respiraba normalmente cuando se la cantó. No pasaron más de dos minutos de tarareo cuando.  
  
-Por Tártaro!!! -. Xena volteó, observó que la rubia se había manchado todo su top - Xena. necesito que me alcances mi top blanco que está entre mi cosas.  
  
-Claro! Por. supuesto. -. La guerrera sacó de entre las ropas el top de Gabrielle y se lo pasó.  
  
-Ahora. VOLTÉATE!!... por favor.  
  
Sin objetar, Xena obedeció y se sentó murmurando un "como no. como no.". Sintió el leve crujido de las ropas de Gabrielle al ser desamarradas, todo el cuerpo de la guerrera se agitó, el solo saber que a sus espaldas se encontraba su rubia. desnuda. Este último pensamiento la estremeció, cómo puedo pensar eso? Es mi amiga. un momento. levantó su Chackram de una forma estratégica y pudo ver, gracias al reflejo del fuego, el cuerpo desnudo de Gabrielle. Su piel resplandecía a la dorada luz del fuego y provocó que la respiración de Xena comenzara a agitarse y que su corazón pareciera salirse de su pecho. Cerró sus ojos.  
  
-Xena. -.dijo una voz compungida- no puedo. amarrarme esto. necesito tu ayuda, pero no mires!  
  
-Por favor! Como es que quieres mi ayuda y no puedo mirar? - lucho contra una sonrisa que apuntaba a asomarse.  
  
Se acercó hacia Gabrielle, una serie de sentimientos cruzaron el corazón de la bardo. el contacto de los dedos de Xena sobre su espalda produjeron que cada sector que rozara su piel irradiara un calor impresionante, la respiración de la rubia se entrecortó y tembló notoriamente. Xena. oh como es que logras ese efecto sobre mí. con solo sentir tu piel mi corazón grita tu nombre y logra salirse de mi pecho.  
  
Mientras tanto, Xena, con dedos temblorosos ajustaba la tela a la sedosa y tersa espalda de la bardo; al terminar ese lugar giró a Gabrielle, tomó las amarras delanteras del top y comenzó a amarrarlas aún más torpemente. era imposible no rozar los senos de Gabrielle. . ese momento se hizo eterno, no lograba nunca acabar de unir ambas amarras, además de tener un par de distracciones bastante cerca de sus inseguras manos. Cuando al fin terminó, bajó sus manos suavemente haciendo un leve contacto con la cintura y la cadera de su amiga. Sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando un silencio bastante tenso. -Eehhh. bueno. mmhh. gracias -. Titubeó Gabrielle.  
  
-[.]...oh. claro -. A la guerrera se le había olvidado como respirar, ahogándose en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.  
  
Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando ambas mujeres finalizaron la cena y ordenaron sus cosas. Mientras Xena jugueteaba con un mechón rebelde, negro azabache, la bardo cogió sus pergaminos y se sentó frente a la guerrera, al otro lado del fuego. Fue fácil obtener inspiración.  
  
"Ella, toda una diosa, de cabellos oscuros y ojos más azules que el propio azul Con sólo una sonrisa Ilumina la más tenebrosa de las noches En el campo de batalla Es toda una guerrera, Frente al fuego. una divinidad sumida en sus pensamientos  
  
Le pertenezco, Con ella iría al fin del mundo Y en el último e ínfimo Pedazo de tierra, Enterraría mis mas profundos sentimientos Para que ella nunca supiera Que con solo mirarme Disuelve mi alma y derrite mi corazón.  
  
. que mi sufrimiento lleva nombre que es el suyo. . que la amo con locura, guerrera de mis desvelos princesa de mis sueños. "  
  
-Oye bardo, que escribes? -. Inquirió Xena acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.  
  
-Oomh? Yo? Nada importante -. Guardó enseguida el pergamino en su bolso.  
  
-Anda! Anímate a mostrármelo, o es que no confías en mi? -. En realidad después de haber tenido su par de. dudo que no confíe en mí.  
  
Aquí vamos con lo de la confianza otra vez, siempre me pone entre su espada y la pared, claro que confío en ti, tontita!! Te confiaría mi vida! Pero no te puedo mostrar mis sentimientos. tengo una idea, "Ok, tomas aquí tienes".  
  
Al fin podré saber que oculta mi bardo tras esa hermosa faz que tiene, que es lo que oculta tu corazón. "No, léelo tu, lo haces muy bien" digo como un cumplido, ante el cual su piel se ruboriza lentamente. Toma el escrito y comienza a recitar, su voz es como música para mis oídos, sus palabras fluyen a través de mi. cierro mis ojos para centrar toda mi atención en ella.  
  
".ella es La Princesa Guerrera, mi heroína y , por supuesto, mi mejor amiga."  
  
Dejo de recitar, levanto la vista en la encuentro con los ojos sumamente cerrados, su belleza es asombrosa. lentamente comienzan a asomar los zafiros de mi guerrera, calva su vista en mi.  
  
-Oh, Gabrielle. -. El sólo hecho de que pronuncie mi nombre tan apaciblemente calma todas mis tensiones - .eso es muy. muy. es tan. Oh, gracias, yo te.  
  
Xena, no vaya a cometer una locura, no puedes decirle que la amas, se iría para siempre de tu lado, no habría ninguna voz que te contara asombrosas historias, estarías completamente sola. y sus dulces ojos ya no te volverían a mirar otra vez.  
  
-Yo te agradezco que me consideres como tu mejor amiga.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Xena y Gabrielle se levantaron, salieron de la cueva. no hacía tanto frío como la noche anterior, se apoyaron en un árbol bastante grande y se dispusieron a esperar el amanecer. Cuando la Aurora apareció, con sus rozados brazos, guerrera y bardo se miraron.  
  
-Alguna. alguna vez habías estado en algún momento tan romántico con alguien? -. Preguntó Xena a Gabrielle, mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Pues. -. Ante aquella mirada tan penetrante, titubeó y dijo al fin - Pues. no, no he estado.  
  
-Ni si quiera con. Pérdicas? -. La guerrera desvió su vista, que claramente se puedo apreciar herida.  
  
-La verdad, no. La mayoría de mis momentos románticos los he pasado contigo -. Diciendo esto, la rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xena.  
  
Se quedaron allí largo rato, contemplando aquella hermosura. Luego cayeron dulcemente en los brazos de Morfeo, agotadas de solo mirar, sentir y pensar. Luego de unas tres horas, desperté, abrí lentamente mis ojos para recordar donde estaba: el sol brillaba- no parecía invierno- la nieve resplandecía luminosa y Argos se encontraba pastando algo que encontró por allí. Cuando mi mente estuvo despejada, volví mi rostro y allí vi a Gabrielle, tan inocente, tan bella. recostada sobre mi hombro, olí su pelo. esa fragancia que me hace entrar en un éxtasis completo, que revuelve mi estómago y me hace perder por completo la razón. Me acomodé un poco para quedar frente a frente, me acerqué a ella, lentamente y besé la comisura de sus labios. OH! He probado maravillas exquisitas, pero nada se compara con esta magnífica dulzura que brota te cada poro de su piel.  
  
Ante aquel beso, Gabrielle comenzó a despertar.  
  
-Mmhhh?  
  
-Buenos días dormilona -. Bromeé con una cálida sonrisa - Hoy debemos comprender nuestro viaje a la próxima villa, que no queda a más de tres lunas de aquí.  
  
-Ohhhmm, y debemos hacerlo? -. Dijo con la voz entre cortada - No me creerías, pero soñé que algún guerrero alto de cabellos oscuros, me besaba. QUE LOCURA!! No conozco a ningún hombre de esas características.  
  
-Gabrielle. tú y tus historias - no pude aguantarme una sonrisa - Ahora ayúdame a empacar.  
  
Comenzaron a empacar y reanudaron su viaje. Xena montaba en Argos mientras la rubia iba relatando una de sus tantas historias, inspiradas en su eterno y profundo amor por su acompañante.  
  
Habíamos caminado durante dos días sin descanso alguno, bueno en realidad algunas siestas por allí pero nada que realmente descansara mi vista, bueno solo su radiante belleza, mi rubia pelirroja que me ha seguido desde siempre. Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños para su cumpleaños, pensaba la guerrera prestando atención a su amiga, sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba, ensimismada en su inmensa belleza; para ese entonces ya estaremos en la villa más próxima. Debo pensar en un buen regalo para mi adorada bardo, pero por más que funda mi cerebro pensando que, no encuentro respuesta. Un momento. lo tengo!  
  
-ARÁNDANOS!! - Exclamó Xena de pronto, porque no lo sé, pero me ha interrumpido mi historia.  
  
-Qué?!! -. La miré sobresaltada y un poco molesta por no dejarme terminar mi relato - Arándanos? Se comen cierto?  
  
-Por supuesto! Vamos, Gab, allí están -. Se dirigió galopando, con esa magnifica soltura que tiene.  
  
Abrimos unas de las bolsas donde "habían" ingredientes para las comidas anteriores y pusimos allí, al menos, kilo y medio de esas pelotitas moradas oscuras. "No las comas ahora" me dijo, "Debemos lavarlas bien y lo haremos al llegar al la próxima villa, de acuerdo?" Respondí que si meneando mi cabeza.  
  
-Xena. creo que debemos ir al mercado para comprar especias, se han acabado - Sonreí pícaramente, AMO IR AL MERCADO!! No tanto como la amo a ella por supuesto.  
  
-Oh, no, tendremos que estar allí como todo un invierno - Frunció sus labios y levantó una ceja como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, es tan sensual.  
  
-Que graciosa, sólo lo hago para saciar tu hambre. y bueno, la mía -. Me dice con un brillo inusual en sus ojos esmeraldas, si supiera que mi hambre no ese una hambre común, que no se alimenta con sus comidas, sino que con cada sonrisa suya o furtivas caricias casuales.  
  
Que tramará Xena? Para que necesitará los arándanos?  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


End file.
